SpongeBob Rangers Ninja Storm
Based on the 2003 Power Rangers season based on the 2002 Japanese series. Rangers SpongeBob SquarePants--Red Wind Ranger Sandy Cheeks--Blue Wind Ranger Patrick Star--Yellow Wind Ranger Mr. Krabs--Crimson Thunder Ranger Squidward Tentacles--Navy Thunder ranger Mrs. Puff--Brown Western Ranger Larry the Lobster--Black Western Ranger Brawnz--Green Samurai Ranger TOM 1--Gold Samurai Ranger Allies Sensei Squilliam Fancyson Cyber Brawnz Pearl Krabs--Pink Wind Ranger Villains Plankton Karen Zurgane Chooboo Vexacus Motodrone Shimazu Eyezak Kelzaks Kelzak Furies Arsenal Wind Morphers Thunder Morphers Samurai Cyclone Morpher Lightning Morpher Ninja Sword Laser Blaster Thunder Staff Thunderstorm Cannon Storm Striker Hawk Blaster Lion Blaster Sonic Fin Thunder Blaster Crimson Blaster Navy Antly Samurai Saber Lightning Riff Blaster Thunder Blade Ninja Gliders Ninja Glider Cycle Tsunami Cycles Dragonforce Vehicle Mobile Command Center Zords Shining Hurricane Megazord Hurricane Megazord Samurai Star Chopper/Megazord Shining Sword/Megazord TexasThunderstorm Megazord Thunderstorm Megazord Westernstorm Megazord Storm Megazord/Storm Megazord Lightning Mode Hawkzord:pillotted by SpongeBob as the Red Wind Ranger Lionzord:pillotted by Patrick as the Yellow Wind Ranger Dolphinzord:pillotted by Sandy as the Blue Wind Ranger Thunder Megazord Crimson Insectizord:driven by Mr. Krabs as the Crimson Thunder Ranger Navy Beetlezord:driven by Squidward as the Navy Thunder Ranger Western Megazord Horsezord:driven by Mrs. Puff as the Brown Western Ranger. Carriagezord:driven by Larry the Lobster as the Black Western Ranger. Mighty Mammothzord Power Spheres 1. Serpent Sword,summond by SpongeBob,Patrick,and Sandy. 2. Ram Hammer,summond by Patrick 3. Turtle Mace,summoned by Sandy 4. Spin Blade,summond by Mr.Krabs 5. Lion Laser,summoned by Patrick 6. Squid Drill,summoned by Sandy 7. Thunderstorm Megazord Helmet---Torso of Minizord,summoned by SpongeBob 8. Thunderstorm Megazord Hands --- Legs of Minizord,summoned by Mr.Krabs 9. Westernstorm Megazord Helmet and Guns---Torso of GunKidzord/Gunzord,summoned by Patrick 10. Westernstorm Megazord Chestplate and Cape---Arms of GunKidzord/Gunzord,summoned by Sandy and Squidward 11. Westernstorm Megazord Shoes--- Legs of GunKidzord/Gunzord,summoned by Mrs. Puff and Larry the Lobster 12. Ninja Scarf,summoned by SpongeBob 13. Bee Spinner,summoned by Brawnz 14. Sting Blaster,summoned by Squidward 15. Spider Catcher,summoned by Brawnz 16. Super Stamp,summoned by SpongeBob 17. Star Blazer,summoned by Sandy 18. Hurricane Megazord Head Decorations--- Tail Feathers of Ninja Firebird,summoned by Brawnz 19. Hurricane Megazord Helmet--- Head of Ninja Firebird,summoned by SpongeBob 20. Hurricane Megazord Hands--- Wings of Ninja Firebird,summoned by Mr.Krabs 21. Hurricane Megazord Wings--- Tail of Ninja Firebird, summoned by Mrs. Puff 22. Shining Saber,summoned by TOM 1 Episodes 1: Prelude to a Storm 2:There's No 'I' In Team 3:Beauty And The Beach 4:Looming Thunder 5:Thunder Strangers,Part 1 6:Thunder Strangers,Part 2 7:Thunder Strangers,Part 3 8:Nowhere To Grow 9:Return Of Thunder,Part 1 10:Return Of Thunder,Part 2 11:Return Of Thunder,Part 3 12:Return Of Thunder,Part 4 13:Rise of Western 14:Boxing Bopp-a-Roo 15:Pork Chopped 16:The Samurai's Journey,Part 1 17:The Samurai's Journey,Part 2 18:The Samurai's Journey,Part 3 19:Scent Of A Ranger 20:I Love Plankton 21:Good Will Krabs 22:All About Beevil 23:Sensei Switcherooo 24:Tongue and Cheeks 25:Brothers In Arms 26:SpongeBob's Karma,Part 1 27:SpongeBob's Karma,Part 2 28:Shimazu Returns,Part 1 29:Shimazu Returns,Part 2 30:Snip It,Snip It Good 31:The Wild Wipeout 32:Double-Edged Squidward 33:Eye of the Storm 34:General Deception,Part 1 35:General Deception,Part 2 36:A Gem of a Day 37:Down And Dirty 38:Storm Before the Calm,Part 1 39:Storm Before the Calm,Part 2 40:Storm before the Calm, Part 3(season finale) See Also SpongeBob Rider Decade SpongeBob Rider Dragon Knight SpongeBob Rangers Operation Overdrive Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs